Can't Come Back
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: "Hantu itu tidak ada. Yang namanya angker juga tidak ada."/ Erza dan Gray pergi ke sebuah mansion angker dan berjanji untuk kembali. Tapi nyatanya sudah 5 hari mereka tidak kembali. Lucy dan Natsu berencana pergi ke mansion itu. Begitu sampai di mansion itu, mereka bertemu dengan Erza dan Gray di dunia yang berbeda. Terlebih lagi, ternyata di bawah mansion itu ada sebuah kuil. RnR?
1. Erza and Gray

Yahooo! Fanfic terbaru Author! Ini fic yang ke... gak tau...  
Ini genrenya Horor-Mystery! Mau nyoba sekali-kali. Sekalian nyari bakat! Siapa tau seru ya? Oke, saya paling bingung kalo mau bikin kalimat pembuka. Jadi baca aja langsung deh...

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horor/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Jelek, membingungkan.**

"Emangnya kau yakin mau pergi ke sana? Katanya rumah itu angker lho... " Kata Lucy pada temannya Erza. Mereka adalah siswi SMA kelas 2 di Fairy Magnolia Highschool (FMS).

"Iya, aku yakin! Ada Gray yang akan ikut bersamaku! Dan perlu kau ketahui, itu bukan rumah! Tapi mansion dengan taman, kolam renang, dan hotel juga gym di dalamnya!" Jawab wanita bernama Erza itu.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja dari orang-orang yang pernah ke sana!" Jawab Erza sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi kan orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam sana tidak pernah ada yang kembali... " Kata Lucy khawatir.

Erza terdiam sejenak. Tak lama, Natsu, teman sekelas Lucy yang diam-diam menyukai Lucy datang dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Eh, ada apa sih? serius banget?" Tanya Natsu yang duduk di meja sebelah Lucy. Meja. Bukan kursi.

Tak lama, Gray datang sambil membawa tasnya. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya yang mejanya sedang diduduki Natsu. Ya, Gray duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Pagi... " Sapa Gray.

"Pagi... " Jawab Natsu dan Lucy.

"Gimana Gray? Jadi kan? Malem ini ya! Gua tunggu di depan mansion!" Kata Erza tidak sabar.

"Oke!" Kata Gray sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Mansion apaan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Itu lho... mansion deket pemakaman yang bekas rumah sakit plus rumah sakit jiwa itu... " Jawab Lucy sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Natsu menatap Erza dan Gray. "Jangan bilang kalo lu berdua mau ke sana?" Tanya Natsu. Gray dan Erza mengangguk. "Emang kita mau ke sana... kenapa? Mau ikut? Nanti malem nih!" Kata Erza sambil tersenyum jahil.

Natsu bergidik. "Ih! Ogah! Ngapain! Bentar lagi ujian semester oi!" Kata Natsu sambil turun dari meja Gray.

"Eh. Kalo kita gak balik-balik, jemput kita ya! Hehe... " Kata Erza sambil cengengesan.

"Apaan sih Erza!" Kata Lucy yang ketakutan.

Erza melihat Lucy yang ketakutan. Kemudian ia mengusap kepala Lucy. "Hey Lucy, yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada. Dan tidak ada suatu tempat pun yang angker. Makanya aku berani ke sana. Percayalah, tidak ada apa-apa di sana!" Kata Erza.

"Heei! Ichiya-sensei sudah datang!" Teriak ketua kelas.

"Sudah ya, kita bertemu besok pagi. " Erza pun pergi ke tempat duduknya. Lucy melihatnya penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Sedangkan Natsu hanya diam diejek oleh Gray karena ia tidak berani ikut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di FMS.

"Pagi!"

"Pagi!"

"Pagi juga!" Sapa murid-murid di kelas Lucy.

Lucy sedang duduk di kursinya menunggu cerita dari wanita berambut scarlet. Akan tetapi, sampai waktunya hampir masuk pun, wanita yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

"Lucy." Panggil Natsu. Lucy tersentak kaget saat bahunya disentuh.

"H-hah?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengadah ke atas.

"Kau mikirin Erza ya?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy menunduk dan mengangguk kecil.

"Mungkin dia bangun kesiangan... dan terlambat... tidak usah berpikir yang tidak-tidak... " Kata Natsu sambil duduk di kursi Gray yang juga kosong.

Tak lama, guru pun datang. Dan mereka belajar seperti biasa. Kelas terasa sepi bagi Lucy tanpa adanya Erza dan Gray. Tidak biasa-biasanya mereka berdua ini tidak masuk tanpa alasan. Bahkan teman dan keluarganya pun tidak tau keberadaannya. Dan sampai pulang sekolah pun, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Lucy, tidak kunjung datang.

* * *

Di FMS

Lucy sedang duduk merenung di kursinya. Kelas masih sepi karena Lucy datang pagi sekali. Bahkan saat ia datang, gerbang sekolah baru di buka oleh satpam penjaga.

"_Kira-kira mereka ke mana ya? Apa jangan-jangan... "_ Batin Lucy sambil menebak-nebak. Tapi pikiran negatif itu langsung ia tepis jauh-jauh.

GREK

Lucy tersentak kaget dan segera melihat ke sosok yang telah menggeser pintu kelasnya.

"ERZA!" Panggil Lucy.

"Lho?" Tanya orang di depan pintu yang ternyata adalah Natsu itu. Lucy menghela nafas. Natsu berjalan ke arah Lucy.

"Erza? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya datang ke sekolah... " Kata Natsu sambil meletakkan tasnya ke kursinya, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Lucy.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak biasanya datang pagi... " Tanya Lucy.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu pagi-pagi sudah ke sekolah... jadi aku langsung mandi dan berangkat juga... " Jawab Natsu. Ya, rumah Lucy dan Natsu memang bersebrangan dan orang tua mereka adalah teman baik.

"Apa jangan-jangan Erza dan Gray tidak akan masuk lagi?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah sedih.

"Tenang saja. Mereka pasti akan kembali... " Hibur Natsu.

"Tapi ini sudah 5 hari sejak mereka pergi!" Teriak Lucy. Sekarang air mata yang sudah ia tahan dari pagi keluar dengan derasnya. Natsu yang tersentak kaget langsung berlari dan menutup pintu kelas.

"Eh! Tenang! Tenang! Jangan menangis!" Kata Natsu panik.

"Padahal dia bilang akan kembali! Padahal dia bilang hal-hal seperti itu tidak ada!" Kata Lucy sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan keluarga... " Kata Natsu. Tangisan Lucy semakin pecah.

"Aduh Lucy!" Bentak Natsu. Lucy pun terdiam. Perlahan ia membuka tangannya, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah karena menangis.

"Apa kita ke sana saja?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kemana?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

"Kita jemput Erza!" Jawab Lucy sambil terisak sesekali.

"Ah! Ngapain kita ke sana?!" Tanya Natsu.

"Pokoknya aku mau ke sana! Hantu itu tidak ada! Yang namanya angker juga tidak ada!" Kata Lucy tetap pada keinginannya.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau takut tidur saja di rumah!" Kata Lucy.

GREK

Murid-murid pun berdatangan dan seisi kelas menjadi lebih ramai dari tadi. Selama pelajaran Lucy hanya terdiam sementara Natsu melihatnya dari kursinya.

* * *

Malam hari di depan mansion

Lucy berdiri seorang diri dengan mengenakan jaket pink dan celana jeans pendek. Ia membawa senter sebagai temannya. Tekatnya sudah bulat untuk menjemput Erza dan Gray yang mungkin masih berada di dalam sana.

"Aku pasti bisa!" Gumam Lucy. Ia pun melangkahkan langkah pertamanya ke dalam mansion itu.

"LUCY!" Panggil seseorang. Lucy menengok ke arah suara dengan kaget.

"Natsu!?" Panggil Lucy.

Laki-laki berjaket merah setengah lengan dengan tulisan 'POP' itu menhampiri Lucy dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia juga membawa senter sama seperti Lucy.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu!" Jawab Natsu. Tentunya ia tidak tega membiarkan wanita yang diam-diam ia sukai ini pergi masuk sendirian ke dalam mansion yang katanya angker itu. walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak punya nyali memasuki mansion itu.

Lucy tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. lalu ia menggandeng tangan Natsu. Didorongnya pagar mansion berwarna hitam itu oleh Lucy, dan mereka pun masuk.

"Ayo! Kita lihat apakah Erza dan Gray ada di dalam?" Ajak Lucy yang telah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mansion.

Dari jendela lantai 2 mansion berlantai 5 itu, Gray dan Erza sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Jangan... jangan kemari... Lucy... kembalilah... " Gumam Erza dengan mulut yang tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia menatap Lucy dan Natsu dengan tatapan kosong. Begitu juga dengan Gray yang berdiri di sampingnya.

**To Be Continued**

Brrrrrr! Ngetiknya sore-sore nih! Jadi deh! Pendek ya? Iya iya aja deh...

Author mau nyoba bikin fic genre baru! Jangan humor terus ah! Lama-lama bosen!—gak sih, ini karena lagi ada ide horor aja... ketagihan abis bikin sekali! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Kira-kira Erza sama Gray ngapain ya di mansion itu? Mau bikin kejutan kah? Emangnya Lucy ulang tahun?

Oke, akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. The Mansion

Hai readers pecinta horor! :D Nih author udah update! Maap ya lama! Soalnya agak susah bikin alurnya. Apalagi bikin daftar setannya (?) yaa, ditambah dengan faktor sekolah dan fic-fic lain sih... satu pesan author, fic ini terinspirasi oleh game horor dari Jepang, "Fatal Frame" jadi kalo alur dan setannya agak-agak mirip, ya maap... namanya juga terinspirasi... INGAT! Terinspirasi bukannya jeplak! oke lah,

Selamat membaca!

**Can't Come Back**

KRIIIIEEEEEET

"Buka sentermu bodoh!" Perintah Lucy pada Natsu. Natsu segera menyalakan lampu senternya dengan gugup.

KRIIIIIEEET

"Uuh... apa mansion ini sudah lama ditinggalkan?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat sekeliling. "Ng? Lucy! Tunggu aku!" Natsu pun berlari mengejar Lucy yang sudah jauh di depan.

Mansion kosong ini bergaya ala jaman Eropa, tapi bukan berarti pemiliknya orang Eropa yang hidup dijaman Eropa. Lucy dan Natsu berkeliling ke seluruh mansion lantai satu. Tidak menemukan apapun, mereka pun beranjak ke lantai dua.

"Ada jejak sepatu... " Gumam Lucy sambil mengarahkan senternya ke arah jejak sepatu itu. Natsu langsung datang menghampirinya. "Itu... mungkin sepatu Gray... " Kata Natsu. Lucy mengarahkan senternya ke sebelah jejak sepatu itu. "Ada jejak kaki... " Gumam Lucy. Natsu melihat jejak kaki itu.

"Erza?" Tanyanya. Lucy menggeleng.

"Kaki Erza tidak sekecil ini..." Jawab Lucy.

WUUS

"!" Lucy dengan cepat berbalik ke belakang. Hembusan angin membuatnya sedikit merinding. "Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu sambil menengok ke arah Lucy. Lucy masih terdiam dengan wajah kaget. "Hey! Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu lagi sambil menyikut lengan Lucy yang masih terbengong.

Mulut Lucy yang terbuka kini menutup. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Erza...!"

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horor/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC buanget, Typo(s), Jelek, membingungkan, serem? Mungkin, banyak setannya.**

"Haaah! Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Lucy berlari mengejar suara langkah kaki itu. padahal, di sekolah, Lucy adalah gadis yang penakut dan selalu minta ditemani. Tapi sekarang, ia meninggalkan Natsu di belakang.

"Hwaaa! Lucy! Tunggu!" Teriak Natsu. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, senter yang dipegang Natsu terjatuh dan mati.

"Aduh!" Ringis Natsu. Ia mencoba menyalakan senter itu lagi tetapi tidak bisa. "Aku tau harusnya aku bawa baterai cadangan!" Umpat Natsu.

"Sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas... " Gumam Natsu. Mansion itu gelap. Hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Jangan! Pergi sana! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ah!?" Natsu langsung menengok ke arah suara. Suara seseorang yang menggema di lantai 2. Dan Natsu tau betul suara siapa itu.

"Gray!" Natsu berlari ke asal suara. Sekarang ia berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan dengan pintu coklat. Suara-suara masih terdengar dari dalam sana.

"Pergi kau! Sana!"

"Glek" Natsu menelan ludah. Mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk melihat 'sedang apa Gray di dalam sana'. Kemudian Natsu memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya. Di dorongnya pintu itu pelan dan digesernya kepalanya sendiri agar matanya bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Gray?" Panggil Natsu.

WUUS

"... " Natsu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. ke dalam ruang kosong itu. ia melihat kiri dan kanan. Di depannya ada sebuah jendela yang cukup besar dan ia berjalan ke arah jendela itu.

"Ini... lantai 2 ya... langsung menghadap gerbang... " Gumam Natsu. Sebenarnya ia sedang berada di tempat Erza dan Gray melihatnya tadi. Tapi orang yang dicari tidak ada di dalam.

"Aku yakin suaranya dari sini... " Gumam Natsu. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

BLAM

"!" Pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dengan sendirinya. Natsu tentu saja kaget dan dengan cepat ia berlari dan memutar knop pintu dengan kasar. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Pintu dikunci dari luar.

"Kenapa?! Buka! Buka! Siapa pun di luar! BUKA!" Teriak Natsu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu. ia melihat ke belakang dan sekeliling.

Ada sebuah origami di sudut ruangan dan sudah berdebu. Natsu berjalan ke arah origami itu dan membersihkannya. Kemudian ia melipatnya menjadi burung kertas.

"Hey... "

WUUS

Natsu menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Karena angin kencang yang berhembus, ia tidak sadar akan suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Kemudian ia meletakkan burung kertas itu di sampingnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Terdengar suara orang berlari dari luar ruangan. Natsu buru-buru bangun dan menggedor pintu itu sekali lagi.

"Buka pintunya! Siapa saja!" Teriak Natsu.

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu.

KLEK

Kunci pintu telah terbuka. Natsu langsung membuka pintu itu dengan ketakutan, pasti Lucylah yang membuka pintu itu.

WUUS

Tidak ada orang di luar. Natsu membelalakan matanya melihat angin di depannya. Tidak ada orang. Bagaimana pintu itu bisa terbuka? Terlebih lagi, siapa yang berlari?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Natsu langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan segera mencari Lucy untuk mengajaknya pulang.

Tapi ingatkah kau, kalau tidak ada yang pernah kembali setelah memasuki masion ini?

Di depan pintu yang masih terbuka, seorang anak perempuan berdiri dengan wajah datar. Poninya yang berantakan menutupi kedua matanya. Di tangannya, ada sebuah gunting, dan di tangan lainnya, ada burung kertas yang tadi Natsu buat.

"Hey... " Panggil gadis itu.

"Apa kau juga suka origami?" Tanyanya sambil menggunting kepala burung kertas itu.

* * *

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Erza! Erza!" Lucy masih berlari mengejar langkah kaki itu. tapi secepat apa ia berlari, suara langkah kaki itu masih saja terdengar jauh. Bagaimana ia yakin kalau itu Erza?

"ERZA!" Panggil Lucy. Sedetik kemudian, suara langkah kaki itu hilang. Lucy mengatur nafasnya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Lucy... " Panggil sebuah suara yang sangat Lucy rindukan. Lucy langsung menengok ke arah perempuan berambut scarlet itu.

"Erza!" Panggil Lucy dengan senyum.

"Kembalilah, Lucy..." Kata Erza dengan wajah khawatir. "Eh? Kenapa? Aku ke sini mau menjemputmu!" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan.

"Tidak, kembalilah, aku masih ingin menjelajahi mansion ini... " Kata Erza. Angin berhembus dari jendela yang tidak berkaca itu. gorden-gorden yang sudah terkoyak melambai-lambai.

"Erza...? Tapi kau sudah berada di sini selama 5 hari! Tidakkah waktu selama itu cukup untukmu menjelajahi semua bagian dari mansion ini?!" Tanya Lucy sambil membentangkan tangannya. Erza menggeleng.

"Belum. Belum Lucy. Mansion ini sangatlah besar. Kembalilah sebelum terlambat... " Kini wajah Erza semakin khawatir, kemudian air mata menetes dari matanya.

WUUS

Angin kembali berhembus lebih kencang. Gorden-gorden melambai dengan tingginya. Dan saat angin berhenti, Erza sudah menghilang. Di balakang tempat Erza berdiri, ada sebuah pintu pendek. Lucy berjalan menuju pintu itu. Mungkinkah Erza masuk ke dalam sana?

Hawa dingin mulai terasa seiring dengan Lucy yang semakin dekat dengan pintu itu. samar-samar Lucy mendengar suara bisikan seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini... aku tidak meminta menjadi seperti ini... "

Perlahan Lucy membuka pintu itu. ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan jendela. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba, wanita itu melompat ke bawah.

"AWAS!" Teriak Lucy sambil berlari mengejar wanita itu.

GREB

"!" Lucy langsung menengok ke belakang. Tepatnya ke arah orang yang mencengkram tangannya.

"N-Natsu?!" Panggil Lucy dengan wajah pucat.

"Ayo! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Kata Natsu. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat.

"K-kau kenapa?" Tanya Lucy takut. "Sudahlah! Ayo cepat pergi!" Teriak Natsu. Tapi Lucy melepaskan cengkraman Natsu.

"Tidak! Di sana ada seorang wanita yang baru saja melompat!" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"Itu hantu Lucy! Hantu!" Teriak Natsu. Tanpa menunggu Lucy, Natsu langsung menarik tangan Lucy dan membawanya turun.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" Teriak Lucy sambil berlari dituntun Natsu. "Hosh! Hosh! Tempat ini...! Tempat ini tidak beres!" Teriak Natsu.

"Tapi aku bertemu Erza!" Teriak Lucy. Sesekali ia merengek ketakutan. "Aku juga mendengar suara Gray! Lucy! Mereka sudah menjadi 'penghuni' mansion ini! Mereka tidak akan kembali!" Bentak Natsu.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

"Hiks! Hiks...!"

"Tunggu!" Bentak Lucy sambil membanting tangannya dengan kasar. Natsu berhenti dan menghadap Lucy. "Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu. "Ssst!" Lucy berdesis dengan telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Hiks! Hiks...!"

"Kau dengar?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu diam mendengarkan sebuah suara yang dimaksud Lucy.

"Hiks! Hiks...!"

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

WUUS

"Natsu!" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke belakang Natsu. Natsu dengan cepat menengok ke belakang. Sesosok wanita berlari sambil menangis.

"...!? sudah kubilang! Di sini berhantu! Ayo kembali!" Bentak Natsu lagi.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Lucy. Natsu menahan marah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!?" Bentak Natsu dengan mata membulat.

"Wanita itu pasti juga tidak bisa kembali... kalau kau ingin kembali... dia juga harus kembali!" Kata Lucy dengan wajah serius. Keringat mengalir di pelipis Natsu. Natsu sungguh heran dengan pikiran gadis yang ia sukai itu. tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun di wajah gadis itu.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau dia juga tidak bisa keluar? Siapa tau dia sudah mati... " Gumam Natsu.

PLAK

Natsu membulatkan matanya dan melihat Lucy dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Gadis yang ia sukai, menamparnya.

"Di mana rasa pedulimu pada sesama hah?! Hiks... kita memang tidak bisa membawa Erza dan Gray... tapi setidaknya kita bisa membawa gadis itu...! dia sedang menangis sekarang... mana mungkin hantu bisa menangis! Hantu tidak punya perasaan sedih!" Teriak Lucy sambil menangis.

Natsu menahan nafas melihat Lucy. "Baiklah.. tapi cepat... " Kata Natsu sambil menunduk. Kemudian Lucy berlari mengejar gadis tadi diikuti dengan Natsu.

"Aku... pasti akan mati di sini... " Gumam Natsu.

Di belakang mereka, gadis penyuka origami itu berdiri dengan wajah yang datar.

"Seberapa hebat kau bisa melipat origami?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menggunting sayap kiri burung kertas yang telah kehilangan kepalanya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Fuuaah! Akhirnya selesai juga setelah sekian lama gak update...!

Maaf ya kalo akhirannya ngegantung... ternyata oh ternyata, Erza dan Gray sudah menjadi penghuni tetap mansion itu! Lalu bagaimana dengan perempuan yang ingin diselamatkan Lucy? Siapa dia?

WARNING : Hantu di fic ini akan muncul banyak (Di Fatal Frame juga banyak kan hantunya?) jadi biar gak bingung, silahkan buat catatan kecil tentang hantu-hantu yang telah muncul di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya. Author aja gak hapal sama hantu-hantunya, makannya buat catatan juga... XD sebisa mungkin author akan sedikit memperlambat alur supaya readers dengan otomatis dapat hapal dengan hantu-hantunya! :D

Author juga tau chapter ini sangat pendek, author usahakan chapter depan lebih panjang.

Oke, akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	3. The Last Recording and Blue Eyed Woman

Nah, update lagi~ update lagi~ author terkejut lho. Ternyata fic horor di fandom Fairy Tail ini masih kurang banyak ya! Ayo dong! Ramaikan genre horor! Kan mengecewakan pecinta horor! Jangan romance mulu, udah mainstream! #soalnya author gak bisa buat genre romance. Author gak romantis sih! iyah, okeh!

Selamat membaca!

**Can't Come Back**

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Tunggu!" Teriak Lucy yang masih mengejar gadis itu. Entah gadis itu siapa, yang pasti dia punya tenaga yang sangat kuat sehingga bisa berlari begitu lamanya.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Lucy lagi. Tenaganya mulai terkuras habis karena mengejar gadis itu. dipikirannya sekarang, gadis itu harus pulang. Pulang bersamanya dan Natsu. Natsu yang berlari di belakangnya sudah kehabisan tenaga, akan tetapi, demi sesuatu yang disebut 'peduli terhadap sesama', Natsu memaksakan kakinya untuk bergerak mengikuti Lucy. Mengejar sesuatu yang belum tentu nyata.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki lain, gadis itu berteriak dan tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari kecil dan kemudian berhenti sesekali lalu kembali berlari. Seperti menjaga jarak di belakang. Kemudian seringaian lebar terpancar di wajahnya yang pucat. Mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar dan terlihat seperti memisah dengan wajah bagian atasnya.

"Hey, aku juga suka origami... " Sebuah kalimat terlontar dari mulut gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang sedang memegang gunting dan burung kertas yang telah kehilangan kepala dan—kedua sayapnya.

Natsu dan Lucy terus berlari mengejar gadis yang sedang menangis itu. di belakang mereka, gadis penyuka origami itu terus berlari namun menjaga jarak.

PANG PANG PANG PANG

4 bola bekel dengan warna yang berbeda di pantulkan oleh sesosok gadis kecil dengan kimono merah di sepanjang lorong. Sosok itu berjalan ke arah yang lain. Namun menyadari kehadiran Natsu dan Lucy, gadis berponi rata itu terdiam dan melihat ke sebuah arah—arah Natsu dan Lucy berlari.

Bibir mungilnya yang pucat dan kering itu terbuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Perlahan cairan merah menetes dari matanya yang beriris coklat.

"Kumohon... jangan ambil mainanku 'lagi'... hiks..."

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horor/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC buanget, Typo(s), Jelek, membingungkan, serem? Mungkin, banyak setannya.**

"Berhenti!" Teriak Lucy di pertigaan di mansion itu. "Gadis itu... " Gumam Lucy.

"Lucy!" Teriak Natsu. Ia berhenti lalu bersandar pada tembok di sebelahnya. "Aku lelah!" Lanjut Natsu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Mata Lucy membulat. Tangannya gemetar. Wajahnya ketakutan. Senter yang ia pegang terjatuh dan menggelinding tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Natsu menengok ke arah Lucy heran.

"Apa... sebenarnya yang aku kejar?" Tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lucy?" Panggil Natsu. Lucy tersadar dan dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia beranjak mengambil senternya yang masih menyala.

Akan tetapi, pandangannya justru teralihkan oleh sebuah benda putih yang memantulkan cahaya.

"Handy... cam... ?"

Lucy berjalan perlahan ke arah handy cam itu. Handy cam berwarna putih silver yang tergeletak. Entah siapa pemiliknya. Perlahan Lucy mengambil handy cam itu.

"Bawa... aku... bersamamu... "

WUUS

"!" Dengan cepat Lucy menengok ke belakang. Ia merasakan ada suara perempuan yang berbisik padanya dengan suara serak. Tidak—

—hanya ada Natsu di belakangnya.

Lucy pun berjalan ke arah Natsu dengan handy cam yang ia bawa. Alis Natsu berkerut. "Apa itu?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy menunjukkan handy cam itu dan membukanya.

"Masih menyala!" Kata Lucy kaget.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia pun memutar kembali rekaman sebelumnya.

'btzz'

"!" Lucy menutup mulutnya saat melihat orang yang pertama kali muncul dalam handy cam itu.

"E-Erza!?" Teriak Lucy dengan mulutnya yang ditutup oleh tangannya sendiri.

'btzz'

"_Sekarang gua sama Gray lagi ada di depan mansion yang katanya 'angker' itu... menurut gua sih biasa aja... ya gak Gray?"_

"_Yo-i."_

"_Oke, langsung masuk aja dah!"_

'btzz'

"_Gak ada apa-apa di sini..."_

"_Coba ke sana... buka pintunya!"_

_KLEK_

"_Kosong?"_

"_Kosong nih?"_

"_Gua mau ke sana ah!"_

"_E-Erza! Kalau gitu... gua nunggu di sini aja deh... "_

'btzz'

"_Gua denger suara...!"_

"_!" "SIAPA DI SANA?!"_

"_AH?! PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI SANA! GYAAA!"_

'btzzz'

_BRUK_

"_Kau... tidak suka origami ya..."_

"_..."_

"_Kalau begitu, jadilah kertas-ku... "_

"_..."_

"_Kenapa kau berdarah... ?"_

"_..."_

'bttzzzzzzzz'

"_Aduh... di Gray ini... gimana sih... kalo takut bilang kek... handy cam pake ditinggal segala... "_

'btz'

"_Wah... mansionnya gede juga ya...mirip—!?"_

_SRAAK_

"_Apaan tuh?!"_

"_!?"_

_Tap tap tap tap_

"_Suara? Gray?"_

_Tap tap tap tap_

"_...?"_

_SRAAAAAK_

"_!?... A-apa?!"_

_SRAAAAAK_

"_KYAAAA!"_

'btzzzzz'

'_BATTERY EMPTY'_

"A-apa... yang barusan... ?" Tanya Lucy dengan mata membulat. Tangannya bergetar hebat sehingga handy cam yang ia pegang terjatuh. Lucy jatuh berlutut. Tubuhnya bergetar. Giginya menggeretak seperti orang kedinginan. Lucy memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Erza...! E-erza...! Erza!...Erza!" Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Nadanya bergetar menyebut nama Erza berkali-kali. Kini Lucy yang kuat dan berani telah hilang bila menyangkut tentang Erza.

Tidak ada orang yang pernah kembali setelah memasuki mansion ini. Keyakinan Erza kini sudah tidak dapat dipegang. Bahkan Erza dan Gray sudah menjadi penghuni mansion ini.

Termasuk Lucy dan Natsu.

"Lucy! Lucy tenanglah! Lucy!" Teriak Natsu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lucy yang semakin gemetar.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat di dalam rekaman terakhir itu?

* * *

"Sekarang gua sama Gray lagi ada di depan mansion yang katanya 'angker' itu... menurut gua sih biasa aja... ya gak Gray?" Kata Erza yang sedang berdiri di depan mansion. Di handy cam itu tertera tanggal 5 hari sebelum hari ini. Erza pun menyebut kata 'angker' dengan nada yang meremehkan. 'Mereka' tidak suka itu.

menurut gua sih biasa aja... ya gak Gray?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Yo-i." Jawab Gray yang memegang kamera.

"Oke, langsung masuk aja dah!" Mereka pun masuk. Rekaman terakhir pada punggung Erza sebelum rekaman itu dijeda.

'btzz'

"Gak ada apa-apa di sini..." Gray menyapu seluruh mansion lantai 2 yang berbentuk seperti balkon yang masih bisa terlihat sebagian dar lantai 1. mansion itu gelap dan berdebu. Sama seperti saat Natsu dan Lucy mendatanginya.

"Coba ke sana... buka pintunya!" Kata Gray pada Erza. Ia menyuruh Erza untuk membuka sebuah pintu coklat.

KLEK

"Kosong?"

"Kosong nih?"

"Gua mau ke sana ah!" Erza langsung pergi meninggalkan Gray dan berlari ke lorong lain.

"E-Erza! Kalau gitu... gua nunggu di sini aja deh... " Gray yang kebingungan pun memasuki ruangan kosong dengan jendela besar itu.

'btzz'

"Gua denger suara...!" Rekaman tiba-tiba berganti. Terlihat Gray langsung berdiri dan merekam seluruh ruangan. Tetapi kosong.

"!" "SIAPA DI SANA?!" Gray berbalik ke belakang dengan cepat. Membuat goyangan hebat di rekaman itu.

"AH?! PERGI! JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI SANA! GYAAA!" Tidak terlihat sosok apapun. Tapi yang jelas, Gray menghindari itu.

'btzzz'

BRUK

Handy cam itu terjatuh.

"Kau... tidak suka origami ya..." Terdengar sebuah suara halus milik seorang perempuan. Di rekaman itu sekarang, hanya terlihat sepasang kaki kecil yang berdiri menghadap kiri di sebelah kanan, dan sebuah tangan yang tergeletak di sebelah kiri.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Gray.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kertas-ku... " Kata suara itu lagi. Ia berjalan ke depan satu langkah. Namun ia berhenti.

"Kenapa kau berdarah... ?" Tanya gadis itu. Sekarang terlihat kalau tangan kirinya memegang sebuah gunting.

"..."

'bttzzzzzzzz'

"Aduh... di Gray ini... gimana sih... kalo takut bilang kek... handy cam pake ditinggal segala... " Tiba-tiba handy cam itu dipegang oleh Erza dan agak bergoyang sedikit seperti baru saja diangkat.

'btz'

"Wah... mansionnya gede juga ya...mirip—!?" Erza yang sedang menyapu seluruh penjuru lorong pun tersentak kaget. Ia merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya.

SRAAK

"Apaan tuh?!" Erza berbalik ke belakang.

"!?"

Tap tap tap tap

"Suara? Gray?" Erza mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Ia masih berpikir positif kalau itu adalah suara langkah kaki Gray.

Tap tap tap tap

"...?"

SRAAAAAK

"!?... A-apa?!" Erza berbalik ke belakang lagi.

SRAAAAAK

"KYAAAA!"

'btzzzzz'

'BATTERY EMPTY'

Rekaman terakhir, memperlihatkan seorang wanita setinggi Erza, dengan matanya yang memancarkan cahaya biru yang dingin, dengan memakai kain yang membalut bagian dada dan bawahan seperti pendeta wanita berwarna merah kusam, dia melihat ke arah Erza dengan matanya yang memancarkan aura kemarahan dan kebencian.

Wanita itu membawa Erza bersamanya.

* * *

"Lucy!" Teriak Natsu untuk—entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"!" Lucy seakan tersadar dari sesuatu. Ia terdiam. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri kini sudah tergantung lemas.

Ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat gadis itu.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat. Langkah kaki—gadis itu.

Lucy tiba-tiba bangun dan berlari mengejar suara itu. Masih dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh, masih dengan nafas yang bergetar khas orang habis menangis,

Lucy kembali mengejarnya.

Natsu sudah pasrah kalau ia akan mati di sini. Tidak ada rasa takut lagi dalam diri Natsu. Natsu berlari mengikuti Lucy. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus tetap bersama gadis itu. Gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak SMP.

Gadis yang menangis itu berlari dan menghilang di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Lucy dengan yakin dan buru-buru membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. Akal sehatnya sudah hilang! Ia ingin benar-benar bertemu dengannya.

Wanita bermata biru yang memancarkan aura dingin.

Wanita dengan balutan kain yang hanya menutupi bagian dada sampai perutnya, dan bawahan pakaian pendeta wanita berwarna merah kusam.

Wanita yang telah membawa Erza bersamanya.

KLEK

"..."

Di belakang Lucy, Natsu berhenti berlari dan melihat ke dalam ruangan itu.

Sebuah meja, tempat tidur, dan rak buku kosong. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Lucy.

sebuah buku dan secarik kertas di sampingnya. Juga sebuah pena berwarna merah muda.

Perlahan Lucy memasukkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil buku dan secarik kertas itu.

Lucy mulai membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Ini...?" Gumam Lucy. Natsu juga ikut membaca di belakangnya.

"_Aku sudah berada seminggu di dalam sini... aku tidak bisa keluar... "_

Hanya itu yang tertulis di kertas itu. Kemudian Lucy beralih ke buku yang ada di sebelah kertas itu.

"_Aku suka origami! Namaku Hazakawa Yuki! Hmm... tapi aku sudah kehabisan kertas... sejak keluargaku dibantai, aku tinggal sendiri. Ya, aku kan hebat! Bersembunyi di lemari kamarku! Hey, aku melipat apa lagi ya? Origaminya sudah habis! Aku mulai melipat bajuku! Wah! Jadi bunga! Yah, bajuku sudah habis. Bahkan sekarang aku telanjang... hmm... apa lagi ya yang bisa dilipat? Ah! Aku tau! Aku akan melipat... 'tubuhku sendiri'... hihihi..."_

Lucy langsung melempar buku itu tiba-tiba. Hawa menusuk membuat tangannya reflek melempar buku itu.

PANG PANG PANG PANG

Terdengar suara bola yang di pantulkan di lorong. Tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak terdengar dari belakang, depan, maupun kiri atau kanan.

Suara itu terdengar dari bawah.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sumpah! Sumpah! Serem banget! Ngetiknya malem-malem lagi! Idiiih! Malah sendiri lagi! Malah ada temen yang nge-line tiba-tiba lagi! Malah buka kipas angin di belakang lagi! Aduduuh! Sesekali author liat kebelakang nih! Sampe setel lagu biar ada yang nemenin! #ini beneran lho!

O-oke deh, kalau kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti saya,

Jangan lupa review ya! :D


	4. The Girl Who Likes Me

Uwaaaah! Ketemu sama author lagi! Ada yang kangen gak? XD

Makasih ya readers yang udah review! Yang silent readers juga makasih! Dengan kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini saja sudah membuat author melayang! (ya gak beneran sih... kalo saya melayang nanti masuk TV lagi.. XD)

Selamat membaca!

**Can't Come Back**

PANG PANG PANG PANG

Terdengar suara bola yang dipantulkan di lorong. Natsu dan Lucy terdiam mendengar suara itu. Keringat mengalir di pelipis mereka berdua. Mereka menelan ludah mereka. Mendengarkan dengan jelas asal suara itu.

Sementara itu, gadis penyuka origami yang bisa diduga bernama Hazakawa Yuki itu berdiri diam di depan pintu.

"Jadi... kau mau mengambil 'kertas'ku?" Gumam gadis itu.

PANG

Tiba-tiba suara itu berhenti. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan gadis dan Natsu menahan nafas. Jantung mereka berdetak dengan kencang. Lucy dan Natsu melihat ke sebuah lemari kayu di belakang mereka.

Dengan hati-hati Natsu berbalik dan berdiri diikuti oleh Lucy yang merangkak di belakang Natsu.

Dengan hati-hati Natsu menyentuh lemari kayu itu.

"Ah! Aku ada di dalam sana!" Kata gadis penyuka origami itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menjatuhkan guntingnya dan berlari ke arah Natsu.

"Ayo buka pintunya! Aku ada di dalam!" Katanya sambil tersenyum gembira. Akan tetapi Natsu tidak mendengarnya, begitu pun Lucy.

Perlahan Natsu menggeser lemari itu dan menemukan sesuatu di baliknya. Bukan—dia menemukan sesuatu di lantai yang tertutup oleh lemari kayu itu.

"Lubang?" Gumam Lucy dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hey! Ayo! Buka lemarinya! Aku ada di dalam!" Rengek gadis itu. Natsu mengambil senternya dan mengarahkannya ke dalam lubang itu.

"Ada tangga... " Gumam Natsu sambil berjongkok di depan lubang itu. Lucy menengok dari samping. "Lubang itu sangat gelap, dan kau tidak tau pasti apa yang ada di dalam sana..." Ujar gadis itu. "Lebih baik kau bermain denganku... "

Natsu meraba lehernya tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy. "Ah, tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja... " Jawab Natsu ragu.

PANG PANG PANG PANG PANG

"Suara itu?!" Pekik Lucy. "Terdengar lagi... " Gumam Natsu.

"Jangan ke sana...!" Rengek gadis itu. Darah mengalir dari matanya. Dia menangis.

Natsu melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Ayo masuk."

Tap tap tap

Natsu dan Lucy mulai memasuki lubang itu. Berjalan melalui anak tangga yang kecil diterangi lilin yang menyala—entah sejak kapan—entah oleh siapa.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... bawa aku bersamamu..." Rengek gadis itu. Kemudian ia merangkak masuk mengikuti Natsu ke dalam lubang itu.

"Karena aku menyukaimu... Natsu... "

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horor/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC buanget, Typo(s), Jelek, membingungkan, serem? Mungkin, banyak setannya.**

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu. Dia mencengkram tepi jaket Natsu dengan erat. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau... ini seperti semacam—"

PANG PANG PANG PANG

"Suara itu semakin jelas..." Bisik Lucy.

"Hiks... jangan ambil mainanku... jangan... hiks... ambil mainanku... " Terdengar suara yang menggema dari kejauhan.

PANG PANG PANG

"Tidak! Pergi sana! Aku ingin kembali! Tolong...!" Terdengar suara lagi, dengan suara yang berbeda.

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan mendekati asal suara. Semakin dalam, semakin dalam, dan semakin dalam. Suara itu terdengar jelas dari balik belokan di tempat itu. Natsu dan Lucy perlahan-lahan mengintip asal suara.

PANG PANG PANG

Seorang gadis dengan kimono berwarna merah marun tengah melempari seorang gadis dengan bola bekelnya berulang kali. Rambut gadis itu terlalu panjang hingga wajahnya tertutup.

"Gadis itu kan gadis yang tadi aku kejar!?" Gumam Lucy sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Bukan aku! Tolong!" Mohon gadis yang sedang berjongkok di depan tembok kayu itu. Akan tetapi gadis berkimono itu terus melemparinya dengan bola bekelnya. Sampai dengan bola terakhirnya, tiba-tiba gadis berkimono itu berteriak kepada gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu dengan marahnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak gadis berkimono itu sambil melempar bola terakhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan sekejap mata, kedua gadis itu menghilang. Natsu dan Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka dan melihat sekeliling.

"Ini... di bawah mansion?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat ke sekitar, sama dengan Lucy.

"Mansion ini... bekas kuil?" Tanya Lucy tidak percaya.

Kayu-kayu rapuh dan hiasan-hiasan yang didominasi dengan warna merah dan putih, tidak lupa dengan tulisan-tulisan kanji kuno. Bau khas dupa juga mulai tercium di sekitar mereka.

"Hihihi...! Aku senang bisa ikut bersamamu, Natsu!" Ujar gadis itu sambil memeluk Natsu dari belakang. Natsu merasakan sesuatu memeluknya, tetapi saat ia menyentuh pinggangnya, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ayo, kita telusuri kuil ini... " Ajak Lucy. Natsu mengangguk dan kemudian mereka mulai berjalan semakin dalam ke dalam kuil itu.

"Lucy, sebaiknya kita kembali... " Ajak Natsu yang masih dipeluk oleh gadis penyuka origami itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Silahkan pulang... " Balas Lucy santai sambil mengedarkan cahaya senternya ke sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah... aku akan kembali... " Natsu pun berbalik, bermaksud menakut-nakuti Lucy. Akan tetapi Lucy tidak bergeming dan terus berjalan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan pergi..." Kata Natsu dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan agar Lucy mendengarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Lucy tidak peduli. Natsu pun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Lucy.

"Kau mau kembali? Ayo! Buka lemarinya!" Ajak gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Natsu dengan erat. Natsu menggosok-gosok pinggangnya.

"Entah kenapa, rasanya pinggangku terasa pegal dan berat..." Gumam Natsu. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah! Maaf Natsu... " Ujar gadis itu.

Natsu pun kembali berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan kembali ke kamar tadi. Ia melihat ke arah lubang itu kemudian beralih ke lemari kayu yang tadi ia geser. "Apa isinya ya?" Gumam Natsu.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Natsu. "Ayo buka!" Teriak gadis itu dengan senang.

Natsu memegang gagang lemari kayu itu. Ia menelan ludahnya. Keringat mulai mengalir lewat pelipisnya. Perlahan ia membuka lemari yang gelap itu.

KRIIIEEEET

"!" Natsu tersentak mundur melihat 'isi' lemari kayu itu. Sementara gadis itu menyeringai lebar.

"Itu aku! Kau menemukanku!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk sebuah kerangka anak kecil yang tergantung di dalam lemari.

"A-apa itu?!" Tanya Natsu dengan manik mata yang mengecil.

"Itu aku... " Jawab gadis itu. Natsu menengok ke belakang dan melihat gadis kecil berambut panjang yang berantakan sedang berdiri melihatnya.

"GYAA! Siapa kau!?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku... ? Aku Hazakawa Yuki... aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu... karena aku menyukaimu, Natsu... " Kata gadis itu sambil merapikan poninya. Sekarang wajah gadis itu terlihat jelas. Kulitnya pucat dan manik matanya berwarna emas. Natsu terpaku melihat kecantikan gadis itu. Apalagi warna matanya yang indah itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Natsu segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "D-darimana kau tau namaku?!" Teriak Natsu.

"Wanita bernama Lucy itu memanggil namamu beberapa kali... " Jawab Yuki. Natsu semakin takut mendengar itu. Sudah berapa lama dia mengikutinnya?

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu... aku kan suka padamu... apa pun akan aku lakukan untukmu... semua keinginanmu... " Yuki tersenyum. Matanya meredup melihat Natsu.

"Ayo, masuklah ke dalam lubang itu. Kita akan berjalan-jalan... aku sendiri belum pernah ke sana... " Lanjut Yuki sambil menunjuk lubang yang menganga lebar itu. Natsu mengikuti arah telunjuk Yuki.

"Lucy... " Gumam Natsu.

* * *

"Hm? Setelah ini kemana lagi?" Tanya Lucy.

TUK

Sebuah bola bekel menggelinding dan berhenti saat tertahan oleh kaki Lucy. Lucy memungut bola bekel itu dengan penasaran.

"Darimana asalnya bola ini?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat bola itu dari segala arah.

"Kembalikan... " Ujar seorang anak kecil berkimono merah marun. Mata Lucy membulat. "Kau kan yang tadi!" Kata Lucy kaget.

Gadis itu menunjuk bola yang dipegang Lucy. "Kembalikan... " Ulang gadis itu.

Lucy meletakkan bola itu di lantai dan menggelindingkannya ke arah gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu membungkuk untuk mengambil bola itu.

"Kau berbeda... " Bisik gadis itu sebelum ia menghilang. Lucy menengok ke sekitar. Gadis itu benar-benar menghilang. Dari jauh, terdengar suara Natsu yang memanggilnya.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Teriak Natsu sambil berlari mencari Lucy.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Teriak Yuki dengan ceria. Bermaksud membantu Natsu. Tapi itu mustahil. Suaranya tidak akan bisa didengar oleh Lucy.

"Natsu!" Tiba-tiba Lucy muncul dari balik tembok. Natsu berhenti mendadak sehingga Yuki menabraknya.

"Aduuh... " Rungis Yuki sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang terbentur. Natsu berbalik dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa?... syukurlah... " Kata Natsu berbicara pada angin, menurut pengelihatan Lucy.

"Kau... sedang apa?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Ah, kau mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya, dia seorang anak kecil yang manis. Katanya dia menyukaiku... " Jawab Natsu ragu. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Yuki saat Natsu memujinya.

"Apa kau mulai... gila... ?" Tanya Lucy yang benar-benar merasa Natsu itu aneh.

"Tidak, satu tambah satu dua. Aku masih waras. Kau tau 'indra keenam'? Mungkin aku menggunakan hal semacam itu... " Jelas Natsu agak sombong.

"Bukan indra keenam! Tapi karena cinta!" Tambah Yuki. Natsu hanya tertawa sambil mengusap kepala anak itu. Tentu saja yang Lucy lihat berbeda dengan apa yang Natsu lihat.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku berinteraksi dengan gadis kecil yang memakai kimono... " Kata Lucy yang sudah tidak memikirkan kelakuan aneh Natsu.

"Lihat? Bukan hanya aku. Tapi kau pun juga!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy.

Yuki menggenggam erat jaket Natsu. "Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu. "Gadis itu..." Gumam Yuki.

"Dia punya keinginan untuk membunuh... " Yuki membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Hey, apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Dia bilang gadis yang berinteraksi denganmu itu punya keinginan untuk membunuh... " Jawab Natsu. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Keinginan untuk membunuh?" Ulang Lucy.

"_Kau... berbeda... "_

Tiba-tiba Lucy terngiang dengan kalimat terakhir gadis itu. "Aku... berbeda... ?" Gumam Lucy.

"Ayo kita masuk lebih dalam... " Natsu pun berjalan mendahului Lucy. Mereka membuka sebuah pintu dengan agak kasar karena pintu itu sedikit sulit dibuka.

Dan mereka menemukan lorong.

Lucy memicingkan matanya melihat ke ujung lorong itu. Sementara Natsu masih terdiam dan Yuki mengintip dari balik Natsu.

"..." Di ujung lorong ada sebuah pintu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Natsu dan Lucy terdiam. Mereka bukan melihat pintu itu.

Melainkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang sedang duduk pinggir pintu sambil mengelus sebuah boneka perempuan dengan kimono biru.

Natsu dan Lucy saling bertatap-tatapan. Setelah itu, Natsu melihat ke arah Yuki. "Kasihan dia... " Gumam Yuki. Natsu memasang wajah heran mendengar kalimat Yuki.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy menengok ke arah Natsu. Yuki menggeleng sambil menunduk.

"Ibunya... boneka itu ibunya... " Gumam Yuki lagi.

"Apa? Mana ada manusia yang lahir dari boneka?" Tanya Natsu sambil terkekeh pelan. Yuki menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ibunya dikutuk menjadi boneka... " Jawab Yuki.

Alis Natsu terangkat. "Aneh... darimana kau tau?". Sementara Lucy hanya melihat Natsu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Anak itu sedang berbisik... dan dia menangis... " Jawab Yuki sambil mengintip dari balik Natsu. Natsu melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu begitu pun Lucy. Anak laki-laki itu mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan kembali menunduk mengelus kepala boneka perempuan itu dengan lembut.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Lucy. "Boneka yang ada di tangannya itu ibunya... " Jawab Natsu. Lucy menahan nafas, lalu ia berdecak. "Ck! Kau ini! Jangan bercanda!" Protes Lucy.

"Hey! Aku tidak bercanda! Aku ini arwah! Bisa berbicara dengan sesamaku!" Balas Yuki yang tidak mungkin didengar oleh Lucy.

"Tapi kau tidak berbicara padanya... " Tanya Natsu heran. "Oh? Memang tidak... tapi anak itu terus memanggil boneka itu 'ibu'. Jika mendekatinya, kau juga bisa mendengarnya!" Bisik Yuki.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan?" Tanya Lucy malas sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Dia bilang, anak itu terus memanggil boneka itu dengan sebutan ibu... " Jawab Natsu. "Huh! Hanya karena dia memanggilnya ibu, bukan berarti itu ibunya!" Protes Lucy dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Setidaknya anak laki-laki itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Ssst! Dia melihat kita!" Kata Natsu. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Antara Natsu, Lucy, dan anak laki-laki itu. Tapi tak lama, anak laki-laki itu kembali menunduk.

"Kurasa kita bisa melewati pintu di belakangnya jika kita tidak berinteraksi dengannya!" Tebak Lucy sambil berbisik. Natsu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu di belakang anak laki-laki itu.

Tap tap tap

Anak laki-laki itu tidak bergeming meski pun jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter. Lucy dan Natsu berjalan selambat mungkin. Yuki memperhatikan boneka yang berada di pelukan anak laki-laki itu.

"Cantik... " Gumam Yuki yang melihat boneka berkimono biru bermotif bunga berwarna emas, juga si Boneka yang berwajah cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang dihiasi oleh perhiasan berbentuk bunga di atas kepalanya.

"Terima kasih... " Jawab anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba. Natsu dan Lucy tersentak kaget dan segera menahan nafasnya. Mereka mendelik ke arah Yuki.

"Asataga... ini salahku...!" Bisik Yuki sambil menutup mulutnya. Sungguh, dia merasa bersalah.

"Ibu... ibu dipuji lagi... ibu memang cantik... tapi sayang, karena aku, ibu jadi seperti ini..." Gumam anak itu, ia menggenggam erat boneka ibunya. Boneka wanita khas Jepang yang ukurannya mirip botol minuman.

"Kenapa dengan ibumu—" Natsu reflek menutup mulut Yuki yang sangat kepo itu. Anak laki-laki itu terdiam.

"Waktu itu, ibuku sedang memimpin sebuah upacara penghormatan untuk leluhur... tapi saat itu... aku mengganggunya..." Natsu, Lucy, dan Yuki diam mendengarkan cerita anak itu.

"Ketua menghukumnya. Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang aku tidak pernah tau... lalu... mereka memberiku boneka ini... mereka bilang ini adalah ibuku yang dikutuk... aku sangat menyesal!" Jelas anak itu.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan ibunya... " Bisik Lucy pada Natsu. "Siapa tau ibunya beneran dikutuk... " Balas Natsu.

"Ibu... maaf... " Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat boneka itu dan juga wajahnya. Poninya agak panjang untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Tapi sumpah, dia sangat mirip dengan manusia.

"K-kau... belum mati ya?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"... " Anak laki-laki itu terdiam. "Hey... " Tegur Lucy.

"Dia sudah mati... " Gumam Yuki yang langsung diulangi oleh Natsu. "Kenapa kau bisa mati?" Tanya Yuki penasaran.

"Aku... melindungi seorang teman... " Jawab anak itu.

* * *

PANG PANG PANG

4 bola bekel terjatuh karena pemiliknya tidak memegang bola itu dengan benar. Gadis berkimono merah marun itu sedang bermain dengan bola bekelnya, akan tetapi sesuatu menghentikannya.

Gadis itu melihat ke belakang.

"Ada yang ingin... merebut temanku..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

****Yaaa akhirnya selesai juga...

Baiklah! Satu lagi hantu baru sudah muncul..

Dan maaf kalo chapter kali ini GaJe...

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	5. Friendship

Uwaaaah! Ketemu sama author lagi! Ada yang kangen gak? XD

Makasih ya readers yang udah review! Yang silent readers juga makasih! Dengan kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini saja sudah membuat author melayang! (ya gak beneran sih... kalo saya melayang nanti masuk TV lagi.. XD)

Selamat membaca!

**Can't Come Back**

PANG PANG PANG

"Lempar ke sana... lempar ke sini... aku melempar... kau yang menangkapnya... kita selalu bersama... bermain bersama... selalu—mereka datang... datang dan mengganggu... kau bermain bersama mereka... aku tidak suka itu...karena kau adalah sahabatku... satu-satunya milikku... "

PANG PANG PANG

Gadis berkimono merah marun itu dari tadi terus bersenandung sambil memainkan bola bekelnya. Empat buah bola bekel dengan empat warna yang berbeda terus memantul bergantian. Gadis itu terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan bola-bolanya.

Dia menyusuri lorong-lorong di kuil itu dengan santainya, seperti sudah tau seluk beluk kuil itu.

Dia berjalan menuju temannya.

* * *

"Namamu?" Tanya Lucy pada anak laki-laki itu.

"... " Anak itu menggeleng. Kedua alis Lucy bertautan, "Tidak punya nama? Lupa namanya? Atau tidak mau memberitau?" Gumam Lucy heran.

"Ibunya meninggal sebelum sempat memberinya nama... " Bisik Natsu. Lucy melihat ke arah Natsu masih dengan wajah heran.

"Bukannya sesudah lahir, langsung diberi nama?" Tanya Lucy.

"Iya, memang benar, tapi ibunya dulu adalah seorang pemimpin upacara, jadi setelah ia melahirkan, ia langsung dipisahkan dengan anaknya selama 3 sampai 4 tahun, lalu dipertemukan kembali..." Jelas Natsu.

"Lalu saat bertemu itu, karena saking bahagianya, dia tidak sengaja mengacaukan upacaranya!" Lanjut Yuki.

"Dan saat itulah dia mengacaukan upacaranya... " Ulang Natsu. Lucy hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat ke anak laki-laki itu.

"Umurnya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kira-kira 10 tahun... " Jawab Yuki. "10 Tahun." Ulang Natsu.

"Lalu—"

"Lucy! Sangat sulit untuk mengulang jawaban yang disebutkan Yuki! Aku capek! Bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang bertanya pada Yuki?" Protes Natsu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, menyentuh, ataupun berkomunikasi dengannya... " Balas Lucy.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bertanya!"

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu mengadah ke depan. Melihat ke belakang Natsu dan Lucy.

"Teman... " Gumamnya.

Natsu dan Lucy tersentak heran. Mereka pun berbalik.

"Mereka datang... datang dan mengganggu... kau bermain bersama mereka... aku tidak suka itu...karena kau adalah sahabatku... satu-satunya milikku... " Senandung gadis itu.

Yuki langsung bersembunyi di belakang Natsu dan mengintip sedikit. Natsu yang melihat reaksi Yuki, dengan cepat langsung melihat gadis di depannya.

"Dia... dia punya hawa membunuh... dia ingin membunuh kita!" Yuki mencengkram jaket Natsu dengan kuat. Manik mata Lucy dan Natsu mengecil seketika. Mereka mengadah ke arah gadis yang perlahan mengangkat bola bekelnya.

"JANGAN REBUT TEMANKU!" Gadis itu berteriak dengan histeris sambil melempari Natsu dan Lucy dengan bola bekelnya.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horor/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC buanget, Typo(s), Jelek, membingungkan, serem? Mungkin, banyak setannya.**

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus lari darinya!" Natsu dengan cepat menggendong anak laki-laki itu dan membuka pintu di depannya. Lucy dan Yuki juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

Gadis itu masih berteriak dan melemparkan bolanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Akan tetapi, Natsu dan Lucy sudah tidak terlihat.

"Hah... apa dia masih mengejar?!" Tanya Natsu masih berlari dengan anak laki-laki yang ada di punggungnya. Lucy menengok ke belakang.

"Tidak ada!"

Mereka pun berhenti dan mengatur nafas. Natsu dengan perlahan menurunkan anak laki-laki itu. Setelah itu dia bersandar pada tembok di sebelahnya. "Aku haus... " Ujar Natsu.

"Tidak ada air di sini... " Gumam Lucy sambil menengok ke sekitar.

Mereka sedang bersembunyi di depan halaman kuil. Seperti taman dalam gedung, taman itu kecil dan dikelilingi oleh tembok tembok kayu. Taman itu hanya sebagai tempat cuci mata saat seseorang akan berjalan ke ruang lain. Ada tangga kecil yang menghubungkan lantai kayu dengan taman yang agak rendah itu.

"...Aku mendengar suara air... " Kata Yuki dengan suara berbisik. "Di sana... " Yuki menunjuk ke arah sebuah kuali dari batu mirip wastafel dengan bambu yang masih mengalirkan air. Sesekali jika air yang ditampungnya sudah penuh, bambu itu akan membentur bambu lainnya dan menimbulkan suara nyaring.

Natsu dan Lucy langsung berlari ke arah kuali batu itu dan segera meminum airnya. Saking hausnya, mereka lupa dengan anak laki-laki yang sedang bersandar pada tembok dan mengelus bonekannya itu.

"Hey, kemarilah... ayo minum! Apa kau tidak haus?" Tawar Natsu sambil tersenyum. Anak itu tidak bergeming. "Apa hantu tidak bisa haus?" Tanya Natsu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Yuki yang sedang minum dengan lahapnya di sebelah Lucy.

"Sepertinya bisa... " Natsu pun berjalan ke arah anak itu.

"Hey... kau haus tidak?" Tegur Natsu agak membungkuk untuk melihat wajah anak itu. Sungguh mirip dengan manusia.

Anak itu mengangguk tapi tidak kunjung berdiri. Natsu pun menarik tangannya, maksudnya untuk membantu anak itu berdiri.

"A-ah!" Ringis anak itu sampai hampir terjatuh. Natsu spontan menahannya. Dan tak sengaja, ia melihat kaki anak itu yang keduanya sudah—

—membusuk.

Natsu langsung menutup mulutnya karena reflek. Manik matanya mengecil melihat kaki anak itu.

"Kaki mu?!" Tanya Natsu tidak percaya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy yang menghampiri Natsu bersama Yuki di belakangnya.

"Astaga!" Lucy tersentak kaget dan segera menutup mulutnya begitu melihat kaki anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kakimu bisa begini?!" Tanya Natsu masih dengan mata yang membulat.

"Aku... melindungi seorang teman... " Jawab anak itu.

"Bukan itu! Kenapa kakimu bisa sampai begitu?!" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Panah beracun... " Gumam anak itu. Natsu dan Lucy terdiam.

"Mereka menembakiku dengan panah beracun karena aku menghalangi mereka untuk membunuh gadis itu... " Jawab anak itu dengan suara pelan.

"Gadis itu?" Kedua alis Natsu bertautan. Sebelum dia bertanya lebih jelas—

PANG PANG PANG

—dia datang.

"Dia datang! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" Natsu pun menggendong anak itu di depan dan mulai berlari.

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sambil melihat gadis yang semakin jauh itu.

"Teman... "

* * *

Natsu dan Lucy berada lebih dalam di kuil itu. Mereka kini bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan penuh jerami dengan kayu-kayu yang disusun membentuk lubang-lubang berbentuk persegi sebagai tembok juga pintu kecil di sudut ruangan.

"A-apa kita akan aman di sini?" Tanya Natsu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Entahlah... " Jawab Lucy sambil menyeka keringat di lehernya.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di sudut ruangan, diam, dan mengusap kepala bonekanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu? Dan juga gadis itu... " Tanya Natsu.

"Maksudmu gadis itu mengejar kita karena anak itu?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu terdiam sejenak. "Kau benar... 'Mereka datang... datang dan mengganggu... kau bermain bersama mereka... aku tidak suka itu...karena kau adalah sahabatku... satu-satunya milikku...' apa 'mereka' itu maksudnya kita? Dan 'kau' itu maksudnya anak itu?" Tebak Natsu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Lucy heran.

Natsu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai memasang wajah serius. "Ingat lirik yang dinyanyikan gadis itu?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Natsu.

"Mereka datang... datang dan mengganggu... kau bermain bersama mereka... aku tidak suka itu...karena kau adalah sahabatku... satu-satunya milikku..." Ulang Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat liriknya. Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Seperti kataku tadi, jika anak itu ada hubungannya dengan dia, berarti 'Mereka' dalam liriknya itu adalah kita dan 'Kau' dalam liriknya itu adalah anak itu!" Jelas Natsu. Lucy meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya. "Kalau itu liriknya, kurasa kau benar... " Gumam Lucy.

"Natsu... " Panggil Yuki. Ia langsung duduk di samping Natsu dan bermanja di lengan Natsu.

"Aduh, bukan saatnya untuk begitu...!" Natsu pun mendorong kepala Yuki pelan. Lucy hanya melihat Natsu dengan wajah datar.

"Oh ya, siapa gadis yang kau maksud tadi?" Tanya Lucy pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh, betul! Siapa gadis yang kau lindungi?" Tanya Natsu.

Anak laki-laki itu berhenti mengusap bonekanya.

"Dia datang... "

"!" Natsu dan Lucy langsung melihat ke sekitar dengan was-was.

Sebuah bola bekel menggelinding ke arah kaki Yuki.

"Kya!" Yuki berteriak kecil. Natsu langsung menengok. Melihat gerakan Natsu yang tiba-tiba, Lucy juga menengok ke arah yang sama.

"Jauhi temanku... dia hanya milikku... " Ujar gadis berkimono merah marun itu. Iris coklatnya memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Natsu dan Lucy ketakutan melihatnya. Keringat mengalir dari seluruh pori-pori kulit mereka. Sekarang mereka tidak bisa keluar. Gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu.

Anak laki-laki itu merangkak ke arah gadis itu.

"Jangan! Mereka orang baik! Mereka tidak akan memisahkan kita!" Ujar anak laki-laki itu sambil menarik tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu terbelalak melihatnya.

"Percayalah padaku! Lihat? Aku tidak terluka, ibuku juga baik-baik saja!" Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menunjukkan bonekanya. Tangan gadis itu perlahan melemas dan bola yang ada di tangannya pun terjatuh.

"Mereka bukan orang yang membunuhku, ataupun membunuhmu!"

"!" Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba mengecil. Tangannya mengepal keras dan ia menggigit giginya sendiri.

"Mereka semua sudah mati!" Teriak anak itu. Gadis itu masih marah. Tapi perlahan tubuhnya kembali relax.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, kau dan aku akan terus bermain... " Ujar anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian, kedua sudut gadis itu terangkat.

Dia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu... " Gumamnya.

Anak laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap Natsu dan Lucy yang masih ketakutan.

"Kami berdua mati karena dibunuh penduduk desa." Kata anak itu tiba-tiba.

"Waktu itu aku berusaha melindunginya karena ia akan dibunuh. Penduduk desa marah karena dia membunuh sekelompok anak yang mengganggunya bermain. Anak-anak itu mengambil bola bekelnya. Dia dihina karena ibunya adalah penghibur pria di malam hari, dan ayahnya adalah panglima yang sudah meninggal." Natsu dan Lucy semakin penasaran mendengar cerita anak itu.

"Mendengar anak-anak yang terbunuh itu, penduduk desa marah dan akhirnya berusaha membunuhnya dengan panah beracun. Dan aku mati karena melindunginya. Setelah itu, dia malah membunuh penduduk yang telah membunuhku. Dan akhirnya, dia sendiri tertangkap dan dibakar." Jelas anak itu.

Lucy merasa kasihan pada nasib mereka berdua. Persahabatan abadi. Sampai mati.

"Sekarang semua baik-baik saja, kami sudah bertemu... " Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih."

Dalam sekejap mata, mereka berdua menghilang.

Lucy dan Natsu menengok ke sekitar.

"Hilang? Mereka benar-benar hilang?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sepertinya begitu... " Gumam Natsu.

"Wah... hawa membunuhnya sudah hilang... " Ujar Yuki dengan wajah kagum. Dia pun tersenyum dan berlari memeluk lengan Natsu.

Sementara itu, Lucy bersandar pada tembok berlubang-lubang persegi sambil menghela nafas lega.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"!" Lucy langsung membuka matanya ketika dirasanya ada suara dengung yang nyaring di telinganya. Dia langsung menengok ke belakang.

Dia melihat punggung wanita berambut hitam yang sangat panjang dan memakai kain putih yang menutupi bagian dada sampai perut, juga hakama berwarna merah kusam. Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap Lucy sekilas, lalu berjalan kembali.

Matanya memancarkan cahaya biru terang.

Sekilas memori pun berputar. Wanita terakhir yang ada di rekaman terakhir Erza. Wanita yang telah membunuhnya.

Manik caramel Lucy mengecil.

"Itu...!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

UWIIIHH! Udah update! Kayaknya kurang mengharukan plus GaJe ya? Ah sudahlah...

Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian soal chapter ini?

Pertanyaan akan dijawab lewat PM biar jadi rahasia antara kita berdua #halah

Bagi yang gak punya akun gak masalah kok, jawaban dan request kalian akan saya masukkan ke chapter berikutnya, #entah di chapter yang mana. Jadi telitilah saat membaca! :D

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	6. Yuki

Authoooooooor updaaaaaaaaate~#GEBUKIIIIIIN!

O-oke, maap, maap. Author udah mikir banyak buat chapter ini lho~ bentar lagi sumpah pemuda ya?! :D Apa yang readers lakukan?

Oke, pasnya emang baca ginian malem-malem #ya gak?

Selamat membaca!

**Can't Come Back**

Lucy dengan cepat segera berdiri dan menatap lorong kosong yang terhalang oleh tembok berlubang persegi itu.

Dia yakin.

Dia yakin kalau itu dia.

Dia yang telah mengambil Erza.

Lucy membuka mulutnya. Desah yang bergetar tanpa sadar keluar dari mulut Lucy. Segera ia menutup mulutnya dan segera berbalik.

"Lucy?" Tanya Natsu yang melihat Lucy berjalan ke arah pintu kecil di sudut.

"Dia ada di sana. Aku melihatnya... " Balas Lucy tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kecil itu, lalu membungkuk dan keluar. Natsu yang masih heran dengan perkataan Lucy, mengikuti Lucy dengan wajah heran. Sedangkan Yuki mengikuti di belakang Natsu dan terus menggenggam jaket Natsu.

Lucy berjalan ke lorong di belakang ruang kecil tadi. Tempat wanita itu menatapnya. Natsu yang masih heran hanya mengikuti Lucy sambil menengok ke sekitar. Melihat keseluruhan lorong itu sampai ke detail-detailnya.

Dia melihat sesuatu.

"Lucy... apa itu?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada heran bercampur kagum. Lucy pun berbalik dan melihat ke atas.

"Hanya langit-langit dari kayu... " Gumam Lucy.

"Bukan... " Potong Natsu. Natsu menunjuk ke atas. Lucy segera memicingkan matanya untuk melihat benda itu lebih jelas.

"Itu... " Gumam Lucy. Matanya makin dipicingkan kemudian ia menatapnya malas, lalu Lucy menghela nafas kecewa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Natsu... " Lucy pun kembali berjalan. Agak merasa sedikit sebal karena merasa dibohongi Natsu.

"Tapi kan... " Natsu pun dengan perasaan mengganjal berlari menyusul Lucy.

Jelas-jelas ia melihat ada karung goni putih di atas langit-langit. Bagaimana mungkin Lucy tidak melihatnya?

Yuki semakin mempererat cengkramannya. Natsu melihat ke arah Yuki.

Dia ketakutan.

"Lucy, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang... " Melihat tingkah Yuki, Natsu segera memanggil Lucy untuk menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi sudah terlambat.

GREK

Lucy telah membuka sebuah pintu geser yang lapisannya sudah robek sebagian. Seperti bekas cakaran.

Ruang gelap itu berisi...

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horor/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC buanget, Typo(s), Jelek, membingungkan, serem? Mungkin, banyak setannya.**

"Lucy!? B-bau apa ini?!" Tanya Natsu sambil menutup hidungnya. Sementara Yuki makin menutup wajahnya di punggung Natsu, Lucy malah tercengang melihat isi dari ruang yang pintunya baru ia geser itu.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Lucy heran.

Ia menunjuk karung goni yang bertumpukkan itu. Tidak hanya bertumpukan, karung-karung itu juga mengeluarkan bau amis yang sangat menyengat.

"Apa ini tempat penyimpanan sea food?" Tanya Lucy asal. Ia pun berjalan lebih ke dalam, diikuti Natsu.

Karena tidak ada cela tersisa sebagai jalan, Lucy pun mau tidak mau menginjak karung-karung itu. Tak jarang beberapa dari karung itu mengeluarkan cairan berwarna tidak jelas.

"Kok... sea food kayak gini ya?" Lucy pun mulai menerka-nerka isi karung itu dengan menginjaknya beberapa kali sambil berpikir. Ia tau jelas, tekstur hewan laut tidak begini. Meski mereka beku atau sudah lama sekali pun.

Lucy pun berjongkok dan mengintip karung itu.

Seketika manik matanya mengecil dan ia langsung terjungkal ke belakang. Dan karena gerak spontannya itu, ia malah menduduki karung lain dan tangannya memegang—

—telapak tangan yang sudah kering.

Seketika Lucy muntah di tempat. Natsu dengan cepat melihat ke arah Lucy dan berlari ke arahnya. Dan gerakannya itu membuat tumpukan karung itu bergerak.

"Lucy! Ada apa!?" Tanya Natsu khawatir.

Lucy hanya menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya. Muntahannya pun semakin meledak dan itu membuat Natsu—

—khawatir.

"Lucy?" Natsu memijit-mijit tengkuk leher Lucy agar ia merasa lebih baik.

"Aah... " Desah Lucy saat sudah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Aduh... gak ada air lagi... " Gumam Natsu bingung. Yuki hanya menatap Lucy dengan wajah heran.

"Kenapa dia muntah? Emangnya di sini bau?" Yuki pun mulai mengendus-ngendus sekitar. "Tidak ada bau... "

"Karung... karung ini... isinya... " Lucy tidak sanggup melanjutkannya. Rasanya isi perutnya akan segera keluar jika ia melanjutkannya.

Karena penasaran, Natsu pun melihat sendiri isi karung itu. Ia pun mulai mengintip ke dalamnya.

"!" Langsung saja ia menutup mulutnya dan menutup matanya sambil mengadah ke atas. Ia menarik nafasnya. Setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, ia mulai membuka matanya.

"Mayat?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada bergetar.

Lucy masih diam dan mencoba menguasai dirinya.

Semua tumpukan karung itu. Semua karung yang mereka injak. Semua karung yang ada di bawah mereka. Semua karung di dalam ruangan itu.

Adalah mayat.

Lucy mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Karena penasaran dengan lantai atas di ruangan itu, Lucy pun menguatkan dirinya dan berjalan ke sana. Meskipun langkahnya tertatih-tatih.

DUK DUK DUK

KRIEEEET

Langkah Lucy menimbulkan suara dentuman dan decitan di tangga kayu yang sudah hampir roboh itu. Natsu mengikutinya di belakang, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kualitas tangga yang ia naiki.

Sesampainya di atas, Lucy melihat ke sekitar. Lantai 2 ruangan itu lebih tertata rapi dari pada lantai di bawah. Karung-karung goni itu tergantung rapi di ruangan itu dan sesekali bergoyang karena hembusan angin. Seperti kepompong.

Lucy dan Natsu berjalan di antara karung-karung yang menggantung itu. Karung-karung itu tidak mengeluarkan bau dan sepertinya selalu dirawat.

Kau tidak berpikir kalau mayat di dalamnya adalah orang penting pada jamannya kan?

Karung-karung itu samar-samar mengeluarkan wangi yang khas. Tidak ada cairan, tidak kusam, dan karung itu halus seperti kain sutra.

Jadi, apa isinya menurutmu?

Sementara Natsu sibuk melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu, Lucy menemukan sebuah pintu kecil yang terbuat dari tembaga. Dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar, Lucy mulai membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah pintu itu.

Natsu memperhatikan sebuah lemari buku dengan susunan buku kuno yang sangat rapi. Diambilnya sebuah buku yang kondisinya masih bagus, dan ia baca.

"Hoa... apa ini... ?" Gumam Natsu sambil membalik-balik halaman buku yang masih bagus itu.

Buku itu berisi gambar-gambar manusia. Beberapa manusia yang di kelilingi beberapa manusia lainnya, dan di halaman berikutnya, manusia yang terlihat paling berbeda itu di bawa ke sebuah altar, dan kemudian—

—dia digantung.

"Hooo... ini tahap-tahap eksekusi... " Gumam Yuki kagum. Natsu menengok ke arahnya. "Ekse... kusi... ?".

Yuki berbalik dan menatap Natsu dengan tatapan heran. "Kau tidak tau?" Tanyanya.

"Jaman dulu, orang yang gagal melakukan ritual upacara akan digantung seperti ini..."

Manik mata Natsu mengecil.

"Jadi... salah satu dari karung ini... berisi ibunya... ?" Gumam Natsu hampir dengan suara berbisik.

"Jadi... ibunya dibawa ke sini?"

* * *

Lucy berjalan melewati pintu tembaga tadi. Di dalamnya, ternyata tersambung ke sebuah aula kosong. Di tengah-tengah lorong itu, ada sebuah jam lemari tua yang sudah mati.

Lucy menatap jam itu sebentar. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah anak tangga yang menuju ke sebuah balkon di atasnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Lucy menaiki anak tangga itu.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Lucy heran sambil melihat ke sekitar.

Lalu ia melihat sebuah meja tua dari kayu. Ia mendekati meja itu perlahan.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Lucy berhenti di depan meja itu.

Dia melihat heran ke arah sebuah benda yang ada di atas meja itu.

"Cantik... " Gumam Lucy.

Perlahan ia mengambil benda itu dan melihat sampai ke detail-detailnya.

Sebuah sirkam emas. Mungkin bahannya memang benar-benar terbuat emas karena sirkam itu dari jaman dulu. Ini pasti milik seseorang yang derajatnya tinggi.

Dengan bahagianya, Lucy memasang sirkam cantik itu di rambut sebelah kirinya.

TENG TENG TENG

Tiba-tiba jam lemari itu berdentang. Lucy langsung menengok ke belakang.

NYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Ukh!" Ringis Lucy sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Yu... ki..."

"!" Lucy mengadah ke atas dan melihat wanita berambut hitam itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Manik mata merahnya menatap Lucy yang sedang berlutut di depannya.

Wanita itu tepat berada di depannya.

Ia ingin menggapainya.

Wanita itu meneteskan air mata.

Wanita itu memanggil Lucy dengan nama Yuki.

Tubuhnya terasa semakin berat seiringan dengan suara dentang jam yang makin terdengar jelas.

"Yu... ki..."

BRUK

* * *

"Lho...? Lucy mana?" Tanya Natsu sambil celingak celinguk.

Yuki hanya terdiam sambil menatap Natsu. Sebenarnya dia sempat melihat Lucy berjalan ke arah pintu tembaga itu. Tapi ia tidak mau bicara.

"Natsu... " Panggil Yuki.

Natsu menunduk melihat Yuki yang menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Apa kau menyukai Lucy?" Tanya Yuki dengan wajah polos. Tentu saja ia menyembunyikan maksud tertentu yang tidak diketahui Natsu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya?" Wajah Natsu tampak heran.

"Karena... kau selalu memperhatikannya. Kau khawatir padanya. Kau selalu di belakangnya. Kau selalu mencarinya... " Ujar Yuki. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, dan ia menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya.

"!" Yuki merasakan telapak tangan Natsu berada di atas kepalanya.

"Natsu... "

"Yuki, dengar. Aku dan Lucy adalah teman masa kecil. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kan kalau aku memperlakukan Lucy seperti itu?" Ujar Natsu. Ia berlutut di depan Yuki sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"Tapi mana mungkin kau memperlakukannya seperti itu jika kau tidak suka padanya... " Nada Yuki mulai terdengar bergetar di telinga Natsu.

"Yuki... sebenarnya, aku menyukai Lucy... "

Yuki segera menatap Natsu dengan cepat. Darah mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Yuki... aku menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Aku menyayangimu... " Natsu pun kembali berdiri.

"Ayo kita cari Lucy sebelum dia hilang lebih jauh... " Ajak Natsu. Yuki mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya.

"Cara tercepat untuk menemukan Lucy adalah dengan berpencar." Natsu pun berjalan menuju anak tangga. Tapi sebelum kakinya menginjak anak tangga itu, ia berhenti.

"Aku akan mencarinya di bawah. Kalau kau mau, kau tunggulah di sini... " Natsu pun berbalik kemudian turun.

Yuki masih terdiam menunggu Natsu benar-benar hilang dari sana.

Lalu ia melihat ke arah pintu tembaga itu.

Ia pun membungkuk dan masuk ke dalam pintu itu tanpa menutupnya kembali.

"Aku tau dia ada di sini... " Gumam Yuki dengan nada datar.

Di sana, ia melihat ada sebuah jam lemari yang mati. Dan dia mengadah ke atas.

"Lucy ada di sana... " Gumamnya. Ia pun menaiki anak tangga, dan berjalan menuju Lucy yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Ia pun menyandarkan Lucy pada tembok di belakangnya. Ia sempat melihat sirkam yang terpasang di rambut kiri Lucy. Tapi ia segera melihat wajah Lucy.

"Apa kau cantik?" Tanya Yuki.

"Apa kau baik?"

"Apa kau peduli?"

"Apa kau selalu memikirkannya?"

"Apa kau selalu mencarinya?"

"Apa kau selalu berada di belakangnya?"

"Apa kau selalu membantunya?"

"Apa kau..." Yuki menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Menyukainya juga?"

Yuki menjentikkan jari-jarinya dengan kuat seperti hendak mencengkram sesuatu. Kuku-kuku panjangnya bisa saja melukai benda yang lunak, atau menggores sebuah benda yang halus.

Ia menatap Lucy dengan penuh amarah.

"Seandainya kau tidak ada... seandainya kau tidak ada... NATSU PASTI AKAN MENYUKAIKUUU...!" Ujar Yuki dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Nadanya bergetar karena menahan marah.

Dia mencengkram leher Lucy.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

Hwaa! Maap! Kayaknya chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya ya!

Ada sedikit NatsuXYuki... ciee~ lalu mana NatsuXLucy nya!? Oh tunggu... belum ada moment yang pas... gimana mau romantisan, tempat angker dan misterius... :3

Oke, apa yang akan dilakukan Yuki?

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	7. Woman With Comb

Aaaah... bikin chapter ini sampe berhari-hari karena gak ada mood...

Dan akhirnya jadi!

Yosh!

Selamat membaca!

**Can't Come Back**

"Lucy... Lucy...!" Panggil Natsu dengan suara setengah berteriak. Natsu menyusuri lorong di lantai satu. Kayu-kayu yang menjadi tembok lorong itu masih tertutup rapat dan tidak membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk. Oh, tunggu. Bukankah mereka ada di bawah mansion?

Cahaya senter menerangi lorong panjang yang sedang Natsu jelajahi. Sekuat apapun cahaya senter itu, tetap tidak bisa melihat sampai ke ujung lorong. Natsu melihat ke sekitar, walaupun lorong itu tidak memiliki bagian lain selain depan. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan kalau hanya dia sendiri di situ. Natsu berjalan dengan langkah pasti.

Di ujung lorong, ia menemukan sebuah pintu geser. Natsu berhenti sejenak dan menelan liurnya sendiri. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kecepatan tidak normal. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai meraih pintu itu. keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Greeeeeek

Natsu membuka pintu yang agak sulit digeser itu. "Tidak ada... apa-apa... " Natsu mengangkat senternya. Cahaya senter tidak bisa melenyapkan seluruh kegelapan di dalam ruangan itu. mau tidak mau, Natsu harus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk mengetahui isinya.

Setelah memasuki ruangan itu, barulah Natsu tau kalau ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar wanita. Dilihatnya ada sebuah futon yang terlipat rapi, sebuah lukisan Jepang kuno, dan sebuah altar kecil.

Natsu menghampiri altar itu. perhatiannya tertarik pada lilin yang menyala dikedua sisi altar. "Sejak kapan lilin ini menyala?" Natsu menurunkan senternya dan melihat benda-benda aneh yang tertata rapi di atas altar. Tak jauh dari altar itu, di depannya ada sebuah cusion tipis.

Sepertinya cusion itu digunakan si Pemilik kamar untuk duduk di depan altar.

"Ada banyak benda aneh di sini... sebenarnya siapa pemilik kamar ini?" Gumam Natsu. Ia mengambil sebuah sisir yang terlihat mewah. "Wah, pasti Lucy suka kalau aku berikan ini... " Bisik Natsu sambil cekikikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku kan harus mencari Lucy..." Natsu pun mengantongi sisir itu dan segera pergi kembali ke tempat Yuki. Siapa tau Yuki menemukan Lucy.

Setelah Natsu keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menggeser pintu itu kembali, samar-samar muncul sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang terduduk di atas cusion itu sambil menghadap ke depan pintu.

Ia membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Tuan... "

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Horor/Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC buanget, Typo(s), Jelek, membingungkan, serem? Mungkin, banyak setannya.**

KRIIIEEET

Suara decit anak tangga yang rapuh membuat Natsu ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke lantai 2. Ia takut sewaktu-waktu tangga itu roboh bersama dia di atasnya. Setelah melewati anak tangga terakhir, Natsu mengedarkan cahaya senternya ke seluruh ruangan. Kepalanya mengikuti arah senter itu ditujukan.

'Mana Yuki?' Pikir Natsu. Pandangannya kemudian terhenti pada sebuah pintu kecil yang berwarna kemerahan. Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas.

Natsu membungkuk dan mengarahkan senternya ke dalam pintu itu. kemudian ia memegang bagian atas pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Natsu berjalan dengan pelan sambil mengedarkan senternya ke penjuru ruangan. Gerakannya terhenti begitu cahaya senternya menangkap Yuki yang sedang melalukan sesuatu di atas balkon.

"Yu... ki?" Natsu pun menghampiri Yuki perlahan-lahan.

"Hey, Lucy... ayo bangun!" Kata Yuki dengan nada manja sambil mengguncang-guncangkan sesuatu.

"Lucy?!" Natsu langsung berlari dengan cepat saat mendengar nama Lucy. Ia langsung berlutut di depan Lucy dan segera memeluknya dan tidak memperhatikan Yuki.

Yuki diam memperhatikan Natsu yang sedang memeluk Lucy. Dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ng... Natsu?" Perlahan Lucy terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kau tidak papa?" Tanya Natsu khawatir. Lucy memegang kepalanya, "Tadi..." Lucy melakukan flashback sesaat, dan tiba-tiba ia langsung melepas sirkam yang menyangkut di rambutnya dengan ketakutan.

"Apa itu? sisir?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Tadi aku... melihat ada wanita... yang menangis... " Mata Lucy membulat. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti orang menggigil. Ia menatap sirkam itu dengan ngeri.

"Wanita? Ah, sudahlah... aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Ayo kita pergi dari sini..." Natsu pun membantu Lucy bangun dan memapahnya menuruni tangga.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bekas cakaran yang ada di leher Lucy.

Kecuali Yuki.

Natsu berbalik sebentar. "Ayo, Yuki. Kita pergi dari sini... "

"Baik!" Jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum. Akan tetapi dia belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Cih... " Yuki menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

"Mana bisa... aku melukai sumber kebahagiaan dari kebahagiaanku... " Setetes darah jatuh dari mata Yuki.

"Andaikan Natsu tidak datang, kau pasti sudah mati... "

* * *

"Kuil ini ternyata sangat besar ya... " Kata Natsu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kuil jaman dulu kan memang besar-besar... " Kini Lucy sudah dapat berjalan sendiri.

Yuki di belakang mereka dari tadi cuma memperhatikan mereka sambil menjaga jarak.

"Yuki, ada apa?" Tanya Natsu heran.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan terlihat gugup.

"A-ah... tidak papa kok... ada apa?" Tanya Yuki sambil tersenyum.

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu... " Natsu pun kembali berjalan di sebelah Lucy.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tau... "

"Tuan... "

"!" Natsu dan Lucy menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam panjang digerai yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Tuan... "

Wanita itu mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. Jalannya pincang namun terburu-buru. Langsung saja Natsu dan Lucy menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk segera pergi dari wanita itu.

Yuki menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan... dekati... Natsu..." Ucap Yuki dengan nada datar. Mata emasnya menyiratkan kebencian dan kemarahan. Wanita itu berhenti dan menatap Yuki dengan wajah datar. Setelah yakin wanita itu tidak akan mengejarnya lagi, Yuki pun berlari mengejar Natsu.

Di sebuah ruang kosong dengan jendela bulat di ujungnya, Natsu dan Lucy sedang mengatur nafas mereka karena sudah berlari cukup jauh. Yuki yang tidak terlihat kelelahan, duduk di samping Natsu dan melipat kertas yang ia temukan di lantai.

"Wanita apa itu!? Apa itu wanita yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Natsu masih dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

Lucy menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan... wanita itu berbeda..." Mata Natsu membulat. "Lalu siapa wanita itu?"

"Mana ku tau!" Balas Lucy setengah berteriak.

"Aaargh! Kenapa dari tadi kita tidak keluar dari sini saja!" Teriak Natsu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau kan tau, yang sudah masuk ke sini tidak akan bisa kembali... "

"Ini semua salahmu. " Jantung Lucy yang mulai tenang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat kembali.

"Kau yang membuatku ke sini. Saat aku bilang kita harus keluar, kau malah mengejar gadis yang ternyata sudah mati!"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku masuk ke dalam sini!?" Lucy bangkit dan membentak Natsu.

Natsu juga ikut berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat marah.

"KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Teriak Natsu.

Yuki yang sedang asik melipat-lipat kertas, menghentikan jari-jarinya. Ia langsung mengadah ke atas.

"Natsu..." Mata Lucy membulat.

"Aku... aku selalu menyukaimu... sejak kecil... makanya, aku tidak mau kalau kau pergi ke sini sendirian!" Jelas Natsu dengan suara serak.

"Natsu... maaf... karena aku... kau jadi terjebak di sini..." Suara Lucy mulai terdengar gemetar.

"Tidak! Asalkan aku bisa terus bersamamu, di sini selamanya pun aku rela!" Natsu mencengkram bahu Lucy. "Natsu... " Lucy memeluk Natsu.

"Aku juga... menyukaimu... "

CRAK

"!" Lucy dan Natsu menengok ke arah Yuki. Kertas yang sudah ia lipat menjadi bunga mawar terjatuh begitu saja ke atas lantai.

Mata emasnya berkilau sesaat karena cahaya bulan.

"Dia datang."

Natsu dan Lucy segera melihat ke segala arah.

"Tuan... "

Wanita berambut hitam itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Natsu dan Lucy. "Tuan... " Serunya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa? Aku?" Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "AKU BUKAN TUANMU, HEY!" Teriak Natsu. Wanita itu berhenti sesaat.

"Tuan... aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama..." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tidak bisa! Wanita itu tidak bisa berhenti! Kita harus pergi dari sini. Ayo Yuki!" Natsu menarik tangan Yuki. Akan tetapi Yuki menepis tangan Natsu.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Natsu dan Lucy melihat Yuki heran. Yuki menatap lurus ke arah wanita yang semakin mendekat itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DEKATI NATSU!" Teriak Yuki.

Wanita itu terlihat ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mulutnya bergetar seperti takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "T-Tuan—"

"APANYA YANG TUAN! PERGI DARI SINI!" Yuki berjalan maju ke arah wanita itu dengan mata melotot. Mata emasnya memancarkan cahaya emas.

"KYAAAAA!" Wanita itu menutup telinganya dan kemudian menghilang.

"Eh? Dia... hilang...?" Natsu terlihat agak tenang. Wajah tegang Lucy juga sudah berganti dengan wajah yang lega.

"Yuki... sebenarnya... apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Natsu.

Yuki tersenyum ceria. "Aku hanya berteriak, dan membelamu! Ternyata ada hantu yang takut dengan hantu ya!" Kemudian ia tertawa lepas.

"Tidak... kau bukan hantu biasa... sebenarnya kau ini siapa... ?"

Lucy melihat ke arah Natsu. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Fu... fufufu... " Yuki tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang bukan hantu biasa... "

* * *

**In The Past**

"Hana-chan... sekarang kau sudah menjadi kepala rumah tangga dari klan Hazakawa... " Ucap seorang nenek pada seorang gadis kira-kira berumur 17 tahun.

"Ha'i! Terima kasih, nek!" Jawab gadis itu dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau memiliki tanggung jawab besar sekarang... " Ucap nenek itu bangga. Kemudian nenek itu mengeluarkan sebuah jimat dari dalam lengan bajunya yang lebar.

"Apa itu nek?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ini adalah jimat. Setelah upacara Kagura, rohmu akan diberkati agar mendapat tempat yang bagus di samping dewa... " Nenek itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih nek! Nenek memang yang terbaik!" Gadis itu pun memeluk nenek itu dengan erat.

"Lihat... mata emas klan Hazakawa memang selalu bersinar... " Nenek itu tersenyum sebelum gadis itu meninggalkannya.

Upacara Kagura.

Beberapa wanita menari dengan pakaian adatnya. Bunyi lonceng mengiringi tarian mereka. Gadis bernama Hana itu duduk di atas altar dengan wanita pendeta pendampingnya.

Tarian berhenti bertepatan dengan dentangan lonceng yang terakhir. Seorang pria tua menghampiri Hana yang duduk diam sambil menutup matanya.

Dialah yang akan menjadi pendeta yang memberkati kepala rumah tangga Hazakawa yang baru.

Hana yang sudah memakai haori dan hakama lengkap dengan segala hiasan yang perlu, hanya tinggal menunggu sang Pendeta mengucapkan sumpah. Dan saat ia membalas sumpah itu, upacara akan berakhir.

"Malam ini, di depan api, pada upacara Kagura, aku mempersembahkan Hana Hazakawa sebagai jalan antara roh leluhur Hazakawa dengan kami, para Hazakawa yang ada di sini! Jiwanya akan terbakar, dan hanya akan dipersembahkan untuk dewa! Para leluhur Hazakawa! Terimalah gadis persembahan kami!" Teriak pria tua itu.

Seharusnya setelah pria itu membuka jalan pintu leluhur, Hana akan mengucapkan sumpahnya pada leluhur dan rohnya akan segera terbakar beberapa hari setelah upacara itu. akan tetapi—

"Para leluhur... aku Hana Hazakawa, akan membakar jiwa ku sebagai persembahan. Terimalah rohku yang suci ini!" Teriak Hana.

"Hana-sama! Hana-sama!" Teriak pendeta-pendeta kecil sambil melompat-lompat.

TEEEENG

"!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng dari luar.

"Miko telah marah! Miko telah marah! Miko keluarga Asou telah marah! Roh-roh leluhur akan murka!" Teriak seseorang dari luar.

Semua orang di sana langsung panik.

"Apa?! Miko dari klan Asou marah?! Apa yang mereka lakukan?! Bukan kah mereka sedang melakukan upacara utama!?" Pria tua itu terlihat marah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, pendeta?!" Tanya seorang laki-laki.

"Roh kita semua akan segera terbakar... "

"Kyaaaa!" Semua orang di sana berteriak. Rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dari mana, dan di mana tidak dapat mereka hentikan. Meskipun kau melompat ke dalam kolam air dingin, rasa panas yang membakar jiwamu tidak akan bisa dipadamkan.

Akan tetapi, Hana tidak merasakan hal itu. jiwanya telah dibakar oleh dewa, dan tak akan bisa terbakar oleh dewa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia hanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlari-lari kemudian satu per satu berjatuhan.

"Apa ini... " Hana mulai panik. Ia berdiri dari altarnya.

"Ukh..." Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan berat. Kemudian kesadarannya hilang.

"..." Hana terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Di hadapannya sekarang, tengah berdiri seorang anak perempuan sambil memegang origami.

"S-siapa... ?" Gumam Hana. Pandangannya masih kabur, namun ia bisa melihat tatapan bingung anak itu.

"Hana Hazakawa... aku telah memberikan sebuah tubuh di depanmu. Tubuhmu sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi, dan jiwamu sudah terbakar. Roh mu adalah roh pengelana, dan sekarang, dewa memberikanmu sebuah wadah... " Sebuah suara berbicara pada Hana.

"Kalau tidak cepat, rohmu akan menghilang selamanya."

Hana cepat-cepat berdiri. "Hey, gadis kecil... " Panggilnya sambil mencoba berusaha tersenyum.

"Maukah kau berbagi tubuh denganku?" Tanyanya.

Gadis bermata hitam itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku... akan melindungimu... dan melindungi apa yang kau suka...aku akan melenyapkan semua yang ingin kau lenyapkan... " Tawar Hana pada gadis itu.

"A-apa kau... berkata jujur?" Tanya gadis itu tergagap-gagap. Hana mengangguk dengan wajah lapar. "Ya... ya! Ya! Aku serius!"

"K-kalau begitu... a-aku akan membagi tubuhku... d-dan setelah itu... lenyapkanlah 'semua anggota keluargaku' yang telah m-mengurungku di dalam sini... " Dari caranya berbicara dan berinteraksi, juga tatapan matanya, gadis ini memiliki gangguan jiwa.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati... namaku Hana Hazakawa. Kalau kau?" Hana tersenyum ramah.

"Yu...ki... " Jawab gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum.

**In The Present**

"Setelah itu, aku dan Yuki berbagi tempat dalam satu tubuh." Jelas Yuki.

"Jadi mata emas itu... mata Hana?" Tanya Natsu. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan karena masih belum bisa mencerna semua cerita Yuki.

Yuki meraba pipinya. "Mata ini adalah, benda yang menunjukan jati diriku sebagai seorang Hazakawa."

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi!" Yuki kembali tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Natsu.

"Nah, apa sekarang kau yang bernama Yuki?" Tanya Natsu malas.

"Hah? Aku memang selalu Yuki!" Jawab Yuki dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah, iya, iya, terserah padamu... ayo jalan... " Natsu dan Lucy pun kembali berjalan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang 'wow'?" Tanya Lucy heran. Natsu menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris. "Tidak ada apa-apa... tenang saja... "

"Oh ya, Lucy. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu! Kau pasti suka!" Natsu pun mengeluarkan sebuah sisir dari kantong jaketnya.

"Apa itu? dapat dari mana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tau aku dapat dari mana. Yang penting kau suka!"

"Ah, terima kasih... kau tau saja kalau aku suka nyisir... " Kata Lucy sambil nyengir. Natsu hanya tertawa bangga. Lucy mulai menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir itu.

"!" Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan berat di punggungnya. Ia langsung melirik ke belakang.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy langsung berjongkok dan menutup telinganya. Di belakangnya, wanita itu merangkul Lucy dari belakang sambil melotot.

"Tuan... " Bisik wanita itu.

Yuki terlihat marah dengan hantu keras kepala itu.

"Sudah kubilang pergi dari sini..." Kata Yuki dengan nada geram.

"Hana-sama! A-aku hanya ingin mengambil sisir itu! sisir itu adalah pemberian dari tuan! Tuan mengatakan kalau rambutku ini indah! Makanya aku ingin menjaga sisir itu!" Teriak wanita itu ketakutan. Dia melihat sosok Hana dalam diri gadis kecil itu.

"Natsu. Suruh Lucy memberikan sisir itu padanya..." Ucap Yuki dengan nada manis.

"Oh, Lucy. Kembalikan sisir itu padanya... " Ujar Natsu.

Lucy buru-buru menyodorkan sisir itu pada wanita di belakangnya. "Terima kasih... " Bisik wanita itu. kemudian ia segera menghilang. "Ah, dia hantu yang keras kepala ya... " Ujar Natsu dengan wajah lega.

Lucy bergidik ngeri. "Aaah! Kau ini!" Lucy memukul bahu Natsu. "Ah, maaf, maaf, aku tidak tau kalau sisir itu miliknya... " Natsu memamerkan cengirannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... " Lucy mengeluarkan sirkam yang dari tadi ia bawa.

"Saat aku memakai sirkam ini... ada seorang wanita yang memanggilku Yuki... dia menangis... seingatku. " Ujar Lucy.

"Hah?" Ucap Natsu dan Yuki berbarengan.

"Ah, apa wanita itu mengenal Yuki? Tapi kan Yuki tidak punya kenalan..." Yuki meletakkan telunjuknya di pelipisnya.

"Coba pakai sirkam itu lagi." Perintah Natsu. "Terakhir kali aku memakai sirkam ini, kepalaku langsung pusing... " Lucy pun menyisirkan sirkam itu ke rambut sebelah kirinya.

Matanya terasa kabur. Sesaat, ia tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Natsu langsung menahannya. Dan ketika Lucy mengangkat kepalanya,

"A-apa kau... Yuki?" Tanya Lucy.

"He?" Yuki terlihat bingung. Ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Lucy terulur dan memegang pipi pucat Yuki. Mata Natsu membulat melihat Lucy yang menyentuh pipi Yuki.

"Aku bisa... melihat, mendengar, dan menyentuhmu... " Mata Lucy berbinar-binar.

"Yuki..."

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

Aih... pasti gak jelas... coba kasih tau author mana bagian yang gak jelas? Pasti waktu flashback pas upacara... aduh, moga-moga ngerti ya ^^"

Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini, sebenarnya, siapakah Yuki yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu?

Sedikit penjelasan, tubuh Yuki ini memiliki 2 jiwa. Jiwa Yuki, dan jiwa Hana. Hana adalah pendeta dari keluarga Hazakawa, seharusnya setelah upacara, dia akan mati dengan sendirinya. Tapi karena 'Miko keluarga Asou' murka, jiwa penduduk kuil semuanya terbakar. Untungnya, upacara Hana sudah selesai, dan jiwanya sudah terbakar oleh dewa. Rohnya mengalami perjalanan waktu, dan terdampar di kamar Yuki yang punya kelainan jiwa.

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
